Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to collecting and transmitting diagnostics information.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known that information handling systems (such as server type information handling systems, work station type information handling systems, laptop type information handling systems, game console type information handling systems, mobile device type information handling systems, etc.) can sometimes fail unexpectedly. When these systems fail, it can be difficult to determine the cause of the failure without time consuming troubleshooting and diagnostics. Sometimes the troubleshooting and diagnostics can involve replacing internal components just to be able to troubleshoot the device.